


The Best Birthday Gift

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: The Demonverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Birthday Presents, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dayak (mentioned), Fluff, Kidnapping (off screen), Lmao idk why i wrote this, M/M, Mpreg, No4ForLotor, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Their adopted child is blind, Warlock Lance, Warlocks, birthday fic, but like at the end tho lmao, incubus lotor, she is also a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Good news: Lotor is finally pregnant!Bad news: The pregnancy will be a complicated one, especially if the little hellspawn's needs aren't met on time.Fortunately, Lance and Axias manage to meet that need soon enough, and just in time for Lotor's birthday too.





	The Best Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday (17 and a dancing queen!), but I think I'll give today instead of recieve, and celebrate a certain purple grape's birthday (albeit 4 days late) with this!

   **OCT 22ND**

   “It's craving something.”

   Lance looked up from the book he had been reading, raising an eyebrow at Lotor, curious.

   “Like what?”

   “You know what.”

   He put the book down, leaning forward from where he sat in the loveseat, mouth slightly agape.

   “Are you serious?” he huffed, somewhat surprised, as if he'd sort of expected it, but still in disbelief it happened. “It's barely been three months time!”

   Lotor chuckled. “Yes, well I think it may a be an early birdy, this one.”

   “Still, don't you think it's a bit...strange?” Lance asked, scratching his head. “Its not normal. Not according to what Dayak said, anyway.”

   “ _We_ are not normal,” Lotor quipped, amused at his husband's perplexed demeanor. “An incubus and a warlock, who would've thought? And anyway, even if it is strange, we have to meet its needs soon. It was hard enough just getting me pregnant.”

   “Mm...I could think of something harder,” Lance said, donning a wry grin as he made his way over to where Lotor lay on the bed.

   “Lance,” he chided lightly, giving his arm a slight smack as he tried to hide his own playfulness. “I'm being serious. We need to act on it _now_ , before it gets even more impatient and...well, you know.”

   “I know, “ Lance cooed, wrapping an arm around him, trying to rush the mental image from his head. As much as he could not wait to see their new baby, he’d rather not have it rip out of Lotor’s womb months earlier than it’s due date.  “We're not going to let it get to that point, alright? We'll figure something out.“

  Lotor sighed, melting into the warmth of his husband's arms, snuggling him closer. He rolled his eyes as he felt Lance wrap an arm around his waist, as if protecting it. He wasn't even showing yet! Still, he was delighted that Lance was so protective of the child, even as the thing's murderous tendencies grew within him. Lotor would bet that even if their child ate its’ way out of his belly and killed him, Lance would still love the unholy thing.

  He wasn't sure how well that would sit with Axias though. Axias was their adopted daughter, a blind little girl abandoned by the coven she was born into. Lotor thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, with her light, fawny skin as soft as a baby’s, and jet black curls that came up to her chin. He adored her, and she adored him too. Axias was fiercely protective of her daddy, even at the age of 4, when Lance came into their lives. She'd been wary of him at first, suspicious about his intentions with her father, but warmed up to him soon enough. It had come as a pleasant surprise to her when Lance and Lotor announced their eventual engagement.

   Now, 11 years later and Axias was still the same, strong and protective girl she'd always been. Lotor had been nervous about presenting the news about the new baby to her, fretting over her reaction. She'd been the only child for over 15 years; would she be able to handle it?

  Her reaction was somewhat...anticlimactic. Axias seemed to be rather indifferent about the baby, and Lotor didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Lance assured him Axias just needed time to process everything, and that he was sure she'd be okay. Lotor supposed he was right, and tried not to worry so much, though he couldn't help but feel a bit cautious whenever he caught his daughter seemingly giving his midriff a strangely intense ‘stare’.

* * *

**OCT 29TH**

   “Papa,” Axias asked, swishing her spoon within her cereal bowl, “Is Daddy sick?”

    Lance glanced over his shoulder, pausing a a bit to choose his words before going back to doing the dishes.

   “No,” he answered, placing a plate on the dry rack, “Not really. He’s fine; the baby’s just getting a bit needy is all.”

   “What does it need?” she asked curiously.

   “Blood.” He answered her as if there was nothing wrong at all with the response. “And raw flesh. Preferably mortal flesh too.”

   She slurped her milk a little before setting the bowl down on the table again. “Can’t we give it animal stuff?”

   Lance rinsed his hands before shutting off the water and drying his hands with a towel. His fingers felt pruny and wrinkly and he hated it, but it could not be helped. The towel was tossed aside on the counter, forgotten as he made his way over to where his daughter sat, pulling up a chair next to her.

   “Ax,” he began softly, “Why so many questions about the baby?”

   She shrugged. “I just want to make sure Daddy is safe is all,” she admitted, honest in her response. “It _is_ his first time being pregnant. Dayak told me its hard for incubi to even _get_ pregnant, and that the fact that he is is a miracle on its own.”

   “Did she?” Lance murmured.

   Axias nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she said. “She also said that...weird things can happen during an incubus’ pregnancy...things that can lead to the loss of the mother or baby. I don’t want to lose Daddy...or the baby.”

   “Dayak says a lot of things,” Lance hummed, nudging her cheek with his finger, “But that doesn’t mean they’re all gonna come true, y'know. We just have to be careful and make sure that we take care of both Daddy and the baby. They’ll be fine, Ax. They have us by their side.”

  Axias snickered. “Me?” she said. “They’ll be a-okay. _You_...I don’t know.”

   Lance reeled back, clutching his heart with a level of exaggeration only he could muster up.                      

   “Ax,” he cried out dramatically, “I’m wounded! How dare you!”

   “I can’t see you,” Axias told him, “but I think it’s safe to assume that you are doing one of your more infamous dramatic poses Daddy is always describing to me.”

   Lance stood up, taking her bowl in his hand as he drew her closer to him, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

   “You bet, kiddo,” he said, beginning to walk away. He was stopped by Axias, feeling her hand shoot out to grasp him by the elbow.

   “Axias?” he asked.

   “Papa,” she began, “How soon does he need the stuff for the baby?”

   “In like, a month tops,” Lance answered. “But we don’t need to worry about that right no-”

   “What’s today? As in, the date?”

   Lance raised a brow. “The 29th,” he said, curiosity seeping into his voice. “Why?”

   Axias smiled, flashing her pearly whites at him.

   “I think I know what to get Daddy for his birthday.”

 

* * *

**NOV 4TH**

 

   “Axias,” Lance sighed, feeling a burst of pride for his daughter with rush through him as he looked down at the table, “this is the best thing you have ever thought of for your daddy.”

   Axias smiled radiantly as she stood behind the table where Sendak, a mortal who happened to be a co-worker of Lotor’s, lay tied up and gagged, wriggling frantically like a worm on a hook. Sendak also happened to be a real fucking dick to Lotor as well, calling him degrading names and nasty slurs every chance he got.

   Lotor didn’t know why he did that; he hadn’t done anything to him ever in his entire life; yet it still seemed like Sendak was out for him. He soon became an unbearable thorn in Lotor’s side, and he swore he’d kill him one day (since his higher ups didn’t do shit. Humans were absolutely insufferable!) when he got the chance. Now, thanks to Axias, his chance was here.

   His daughter had always felt the hatred her father had for Sendak, and though she would never know what the bastard looked like, _Lance_ did. It did seem like a good idea for a birthday gift, though Lance was still a little worried at first. He finally agreed to it though, especially since Lotor _did_ need to start eating what he needed to in order to keep the baby satisfied. Who knew if a chance like this ever popped up again?

   And so he went, stalking Sendak and following him around like a weirdo until he got the chance to corner him. He felt like a total creep, if he was being honest, but he kept reminding himself about how much of an asshole Sendak had been to his husband for the past few years, and the notion dissipated instantly. Sendak deserved this, the useless fucker. At least now he’d serve a real purpose instead of just harassing Lotor every time he went to work.

  They all heard a door click open from upstairs and shut straight after. Lotor’s voice rang out into the house, a light tone to it as he called out to the pair that he was home. Axias gasped, and Lance felt excitement coursing through him. It was time!

  “Okay honey,” he said, “It’s time for me to get your daddy down here to see the surprise you have for him. You think you can handle being on your own for a few minutes with this guy?”

   “Assuming you’ve tied him up pretty tight,” Axias began, “I think so. Even if he does get free, he won’t get far. I might be blind, but I’m far from helpless.”

  “I know that dear,” Lance reassured her, “I just worry is all. Alright, I’m gonna go get him now. I'll be back soon!”

  She nodded, hearing his footsteps grow fainter as he jogged up the basement stairs to go get Lotor. A single, stifled noise caught her attention, and she turned her head towards the sound. It was Sendak, who was fully aware of his surroundings now, the drug Lance had used to knock him out a while ago having fully worn off now. She snickered, leaning towards his head as she followed his sounds, giving him a sickening smile. He felt his blood run ice cold as he laid eyes upon the rows of razor sharp teeth inside her mouth.

   “He's going to have so much fun with you,” she whispered.

* * *

 

   “Lance,” Lotor began dryly, “Must you cover my eyes? I know how to get to the basement on my own, you know.”

   Lance’s eye roll went unseen. Lotor had been on Earth for over 100+ years; yet he _still_ hadn't gotten the hang of this. He was beginning to think he may never understand it, even if he spent the rest of his days here.

   “It adds to the suspense.” he said, helping him down the stairs with one hand while the other strained to keep both eyes covered.

   “Suspense?” Lotor asked, confused. “For what? Some sort of surprise?”

   “I can't tell you that,” Lance told him, leading him down the last step. “It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I did.”

   The statement only puzzled Lotor even more, giving rise to about a hundred more questions to add to the ones he already had, and he opened his mouth to ask them. He didn't even get a single sound past his lips before being hastily shushed by Lance.

  “No more questions, babe,” he begged, wanting to just hurry up and show Lotor his gift. “Please trust me.”

   Lotor frowned slightly. “I mean, I always do but alright…”

   Lance guided him forward, turning him around a corner to bring him before something. He heard something- no, _someone_ \- grunting from below, and a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist, being mindful of the baby. Lotor didn’t know what to feel, unsure of what was supposed to be happening at the moment.

   “Axias?” he guessed.

   “Happy Birthday, Daddy,” he heard her say, oddly shy in her tone, and Lance removed his hands from his eyes. He blinked once, still confused, until he remembered the muffled mumbling. Slowly, he brought his head down, eyes growing wider with every second as he ended up meeting the peering, gaping eyes of a terrified Sendak. Lotor whipped his head back up, utterly speechless, finding Lance and Axias on the other side of the table with hopeful smiles on their faces, as if it were a pot roast they had cooked themselves on the table and not an actual, living human.

   “Uh…” He didn’t know where to start.

   “Do you like your present, babe?” Lance asked him. “It was Axias’ idea. Isn’t she sweet?”

   “Consider it a joint gift,” Axias added. “For you and the baby.”

   “This...this is for us?” Lotor asked, a bit more than stunned.

   Normally, he would have been against eating Sendak under any normal circumstances, but he found that the situation he was currently in to be anything _but_ normal. Sure, he’d fantasized about ripping out his eyes sometimes, or slowly tearing off his arms, but _eating_ him?  Sendak would certainly not be his first choice (or his last) for even a regular meal, but this baby was ravenous, and it wasn’t picky either. It wanted food, no matter _who_ it came from.

   Besides, even if Lotor didn’t want to eat him, he didn’t have much of a choice now. The baby had already sensed Sendak, his warm flesh and hot blood coursing through his veins. He would make a hearty first meal, and Lotor would bet anything that the hellspawn growing within him was already drooling with delight. Not to mention that it wouldn’t look very good for the family if they let him go only to spread rumours about how evil and insane this family was.

   Lotor stared at him blankly, his face void of emotion for a split second. Oh well; it couldn’t be helped, he supposed.

   “Ah, to hell with it,” he sighed, flashing the pair a grin. “Thank you, my loves, especially you, Axias. You really are the sweetest thing, you know that?”

   A slight blush dusted her slightly pudgy cheeks. “You’re welcome, Daddy,” she said,her pride swelling just a tiny bit. “But I couldn’t have done it without Papa either.”

   Lotor shot Lance a wicked look. “Mm, yes, of course,” he purred, showing off his fangs a bit. “Your Papa helped you out didn’t he? I suppose I’ll have to thank him too, but I’ll do that later in my own... _special_ way.”

   He turned his eyes away from them, focusing all his attention right onto Sendak, who desperately shrank back from him as much as he could. He wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there and never return. Lotor smirked, amused at how this man, who constantly berated him every day for being a ‘weaker kind’ than he was, now lay here, bound up and trembling like a lost little animal caught in a hunter’s trap. He had to admit, this was leading up to be such a _satisfying_ act of karma for him.

   “Look at you,” he murmured almost sympathetically as he brushed back a stray lock of hair from his sweaty face. “All tied up and shivering, with nowhere to go. A little lamb among wolves.”

   Something within him stirred, impatient, and felt he could no longer contain his monstrous appetite, so he chose to let it consume him. As he let his hunger go unleashed, his transformation commenced as well. Lotor's forehead began to split open as his flat, triangular horn emerged upside down, spreading his eyes a bit further than normal. Sendak watched in silent horror as his body began to morph, hearing the grotesque pop of bones shifting and moving from one place to another, letting out a gargled scream as he heard wings ripping through the material of his shirt, spreading out from behind him.      

   Lotor reveled in his in his fear, his eyes glowing a nauseating yellow as he proceeded to give Sendak a rather toothy grin, his mouth spread open from cheek to cheek to reveal rows of thin, pointy, needle like teeth within his jaws, waiting to rip into his flesh.

   He chuckled darkly, the gravelly voice bound to haunt him as Lotor leaned down right to his ear, uttering the final words he’d ever have the privilege of hearing in this life:

   “Pathetic.”

   Sendak tried again to tug out of his binds, but it was all in vain, and the last attempt he’d ever have as well, because the next thing he knew, a large, clawed hand tore through his clothes and his shirt as if it were nothing, plunging itself deep within his chest. He howled in agony, feeling it’s every move as it searched around his lower abdomen, finally gripping onto his liver, pulling it back up mercilessly. Blood dribbled down Lotor’s forearm, his hand covered with it entirely, and he grinned as he felt the hot, sticky warmth coating his skin. The sensation drove him mad, feeling like an absolute madman with it in his hands, drawing the organ closer to his ferocious maws and chomping down on it.  He let out a pleased groan as he felt the coppery flavor fill his mouth, bombarding his taste buds. It was the last thing Sendak saw before passing out from a combination of horror, blood loss, and shock, his head hanging limply from the edge of the table. He’d never wake up.

  Lotor stopped caring at that point, choosing to go to town on his body, devouring it like a rabid predator who hadn’t had a meal in months, all while Lance looked on, only mildly horrified (though he did have to look away a bit once Lotor started pulling out ropes and ropes of intestines. He didn’t have a problem with anything else though). Axias stayed a while too, though she had to leave once the stench of blood had grown to be too overwhelming for her.

* * *

 

  There was almost nothing left of Sendak when Lotor was done. He'd reduced the bastard to nothing but mere scraps of flesh and bone, and he gnawed on the head of his femur as he slowly reverted back into a human state. Lotor wobbled back a little, gently bumping into the wall behind him before slowly slumping down, giving out a tiny hiccup. Lance made his way over to him, carefully avoiding the mess of blood and gut remnants, sitting down next to him and linking their fingers together. He didn't say anything, sitting in a comfortable silence as he let his thoroughly bloodied husband zone out, staring tiredly at nothing in particular.

  “I don't think I can move,” he managed after a while of silence.

  Lance gave a slight chuckle. “Need me to get the diablito and haul you outta here?”

  Lotor shot him a look, as if to say “really?” without having to open his mouth. He softened up real quick though, too tired to go off on him, choosing to rest his head down on his shoulder instead.

  “Mm, I was thinking more along the lines of you carrying me up the stairs,” he said, purring softly as he felt Lance’s lips press a kiss to his temple. Lance moved to press one to his cheek, but he dodged his attempt.

  “No, not there,” he told him, lifting a hand to wipe at his cheek, grimacing as he felt the coagulating blood smear uncomfortably across his skin. “I’m all bloody and sticky and disgusting.”

  “I can see that,” Lance replied dryly, holding up their blood stained hands as if to give an example. “I still wanna kiss you, though.”

  “You always want to kiss me.” Lotor snorted, the corner of his lip curling up just a bit. “You never want to be without me. Why, it’s as if you’d _die_ without me.”

  Lance shrugged, failing to hide his own small smile. “The vows _were_ ‘till death do us part’ my dear,” he reminded him, though Lotor hardly needed it. He too, would sooner perish than spend a day longer without Lance.

  “I know,” he murmured, unable to suppress a yawn, his eyelids drooping lower and lower by the second.

  Lance ran his fingers through his long, silvery hair, stopping right before he reached the matted portion soaked in blood.

   “Looks like someone’s getting sleepy,” he mumbled, ignoring the small growl Lotor gave him. “Come now, Lottie,” he said, helping him get up, steadying him as he felt him stumble a bit on his way towards the basement stairs. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

* * *

 

  Lotor was already fast asleep when Lance came in to ready himself for bed, buried deep within the comforting warmth and security of their blankets. Lance had helped him wash off all the blood in the bath earlier, massaging him wherever he needed it as he scrubbed his body clean. He had tucked him in too, delivering a light kiss to his husband’s lips before leaving Lotor to get some much needed rest. He took care to wash out all the blood that soaked his clothes too before dropping the laundry off in the washing machine.

  Going about the remainder of the day was easy. Axias had done all her chores beforehand, and so all that was left to do was to wash the plates from their own dinner, which Lance had taken care of as well. Axias was asleep before nine since it was a school night, and so he had decided to call it a day early.

  He tiptoed his way into their room, watching Lotor for a moment as if to look for any signs of him rousing. There weren’t any, and so he stepped in, carefully shutting the door behind him before silently preparing himself for bed. He slipped on his pajamas and brushed his teeth, washing his face thoroughly to commence his nightly routine. He ended it with his nightly face mask that only he _himself_ knew the recipe for. Most people were shocked when Lance told them he was nearly forty, as he was only three years off from the big four-oh, and he had this mask to thank for that.

  He turned out the bathroom light, shuffling lightly to his side of the bed and slipping in, making sure not to disturb Lotor too much while he slept. Lance let out a soft, content sigh as he settled his head on the pillows, wrapping an arm around Lotor’s waist. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Lotor grasp his hand unconsciously, setting their hands in the middle of his abdomen.

Lance pressed a kiss upon his cheek, whispering his final words of the day before finally drifting off to sleep:

  “Happy Birthday, Lotor.”~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(TW: blood, body horror (?) Its a bit scary at first sight, and a bit big, so click on it at your own risk) [link](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11131/111311925/5735874-bf0557174db4967165ee2d64f80ed222.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor's demon form is inspired by Lilith from REC and siREN.
> 
> The link to the picture is in the fic, but it's a bit frightening at first glance, especially if you don't know what to expect, so open it at your own risk.
> 
> I hope yall liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! So is constructive criticsism.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @yes-my-paladin


End file.
